The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to apparatus for holding the plunger of a gas pump handle in a positional mode for automatic pumping operation and, more particularly, to a key ring clip lock for pump handles which provides a duality of function including the convenient holding of keys, i.e. a key ring type function, and the facilitating of pumping gas, with a cooperation therebetween, as is described in further detail below.
With the advent of rising energy costs and the desire for reduction in expenditures therefor, the popularity of self-service gas pumps for automobiles has experienced a dramatic increase.
In the past, typical pump handles for gas pumps have had a manually depressable plunger which operates a valving mechanism to permit the flow of gas from the gas pump for discharge through the handle to a vessel or tank, such as a typical automobile gas tank. Usually, a flow pressure sensor mechanism associated with the valving mechanism automatically closes the latter, even though the pump handle is still depressed, to stop gas flow when the vessel has filled. Therefore, when the plunger is so depressed it may be considered to be placed in a positional mode for automatic pumping of gas, whereby automatic termination of gas flow occurs to avoid spilling of gas. Moreover, to facilitate pumping gas and to free a service station attendant to perform additional functions while gas automatically is pumped into a vessel, locking mechanisms have been provided in the past to lock the plunger of the pump handle in a positional mode for automatic pumping.
A disadvantage of present self-service gas stations is that the above mentioned lock mechanism usually is removed from the pump handle. Consequently, the customer must stand at the automobile gas tank and must continuously depress the pump handle plunger to place the same in a positional mode for automatic pumping of gas until the plunger is released or the valve mechanism automatically stops gas flow. In inclement weather, however, the requirement for continuous manual depressing of the pump handle plunger is inconvenient and bothersome, and during all types of weather is tiresome to one's hand holding a plunger for more than a short period of time; the latter being an especially critical disadvantage insofar as arthritic people are concerned.
Furthermore, for safety it is desirable that the engine of a vehicle be stopped while pumping gas into the vehicle gas tank. This safety requirement is all the more important in self-service gas stations, for to leave an engine operating with the operator's position unattended while the operator is outside pumping gas is especially dangerous and all the more so when, for example, young children are left in the vehicle.